


Send You Down to War

by bottombitch



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, I guess? Just Twitch's balaclava though, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Watersports, Wet Clothing Kink, girls with dicks, piss drinking, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Twitch and Valkyrie are on a mission to hunt down Caveira in the jungle, but they're both too hot and bothered (in more ways than one) to focus much on their mission. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Kudos: 28





	Send You Down to War

The whirr of the helicopter's blades could be heard even through the closed doors. Loud as it was, it brought a comforting white noise to the craft as Valkyrie and Twitch flew towards their destination. The pilot, up at the front, sat on the other side of a thick door, meaning that the only conversation that the two women had was each other, though Twitch could think of a few people she'd want to be paired with less than Valkyrie.

"It gets hot in the jungle," Valkyrie commented, with a smug grin on her face. As Twitch looked over towards her, she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I would have thought so. What about it?"

"Well, you're packed up tight in those clothes you're wearing. Wouldn't want you to pass out from heatstroke, that's all." As the blonde gave what Twitch was sure was a genuine concern, she still wore that smug grin on her face—one that Twitch couldn't figure out, but she tried not to think too hard about it. 

It was true that Twitch's outfit wasn't exactly designed for the hotter climate, but she had already made some changes to her usual outfit in order to accommodate. More of her skin was visible, mostly her arms and a small portion of her stomach, and the balaclava that she usually wore across her face had been exchanged for one made of a lighter, thinner material. On her upper body, she wore a thin button-up shirt, though her efforts made to reduce the weight of her clothing seemed pointless given the weight of the backpack that she had to wear. Further down, she wore a pair of combat pants, each pocket made use of. She might have accepted the need for lighter clothing, but that didn't mean that she was happy about it.

In truth, she could have gotten away with a lighter pair of trousers, but the meat that she was packing between her legs left her self-conscious as to whether its existence was obvious.

Valkyrie, meanwhile, hadn't made any changes to her outfit in order to manage the weather. On top of that, she was a lot more shameless, not only in regards to the way that she wore her clothing but in general. She didn't care much if her shirt had been torn in some unfortunate places, or if the thick meat she was also packing between her legs became obvious to anyone who happened to look at her from the right angle.

"I'll be fine. I've managed worse. Do they not train you to manage hotter temperatures in America?" Twitch asked, with her own smug little grin on her face. Valkyrie grinned in response, then shook her head. The two girls were sat across from one another, and the already hot temperature of the South American jungle that they were flying over wasn't being helped by the fact that the helicopter's doors had been closed, but that was for the better: when they had been open, the two of them had barely been able to hear each other.

A silence fell between them for a few moments. Valkyrie laid her arm over her seat and looked off to the side, letting out a small huff as she did. "I miss Cav," she said, referring to their usual partner, Caveira, and tapping at the back of the seat next to her as she did. Supposedly, they'd be meeting with her later in the mission, but it had been a while since either of them had last seen her.

"Me too," Twitch agreed, with a nod. "She's always been more of a rogue element than the two of us, but it wouldn't hurt for her to follow the rules every once in a while, surely." Though Valkyrie was something of a rogue element herself, she gave a nod to the second comment, then suddenly rose up from her seat.

"I gotta take a piss," she announced. Twitch looked around, then raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it looks like you'll have to wait. There's no toilet here, and we need all the water we hav—" Placing her hand on Twitch's shoulder, Valkyrie interrupted her with an 'ahem,' then reached over to grab the door's handle. With an urgency that showed just how badly she needed to piss, she pulled the door aside and reached down with her free hand to drop her pants. When she was sure that the door wouldn't close on her again, she grabbed onto one of the grips near the door and wrapped the other hand around her cock. Twitch assumed as much, anyway. All that she could really see of Valkyrie was her slightly tanned behind.

"Oh, the wonders of creativity," Valkyrie teased as she relaxed her bladder and began to piss out of the side of the helicopter. The glance that Twitch gave in her direction confirmed that she was actually taking a leak, but that was about all she could surmise without moving closer, which she wasn't eager to do given just how ridiculous of a stunt it was.

"I'm not sure the locals will appreciate the special kind of rain that you're giving them," Twitch commented, holding back a small smirk.

"We're in the middle of the jungle, the only 'locals' around here are animals, and I'm sure they don't mind." As the stream continued, Twitch allowed herself to shuffle a little closer to Valkyrie, almost right up to the edge of the helicopter. She couldn't see the other woman's cock, but she could see the stream of piss, a deep yellow that shone in the sunlight—a rich and powerful stream with a strong aroma that tickled at Twitch's nose even from the few feet away that she was. She made no attempt to hide the interest that she held in what Valkyrie was doing, but all the same, didn't want to make it too obvious. Sideways glances were all that she gave, and by the time the other woman was finished, her powerful stream turning into little more than a few short bursts, Twitch had fully sated her curiosity, at least for the time being.

With that, she looked away from Valkyrie, and as she looked away, Valkyrie turned towards her. A small splash of something against the side of her cheek made Twitch look forward again, and as she did she realised that Valkyrie still had her cock out. Completely flaccid, the American's circumcised cock sat in her grip, the tip still slightly shiny from the piss she'd just taken, a droplet of which was visible right at the bottom of her urethra.

Valkyrie wasn't satisfied with just that, though. She soon moved closer, standing right before the other woman, and began to wave her flaccid member back and forth in front of her face. Each time the circumcised member waved back and forth, the final droplet of piss came closer and closer to flying off the head, but the force behind the shaking was never quite strong enough to do so. Valkyrie found herself chuckling.

"Come on, Twitch. Give it a little kiss, won't you? It's been ages since you've seen it." Twitch grimaced, not only at the presence of strong-scented piss but also at the scent of sweat that pushed at her senses. Valkyrie's clothing might have been more appropriate, but it was clear that it was still stuffy enough for her to work up a sweat wearing the clothes that she was. Twitch didn't say anything, she merely looked up at Valkyrie with a sigh.

"Are you really—" As the French-woman began to speak, Valkyrie gave her cock a particularly hard shake. The last droplet of piss flung from the head of her dick and splashed against Twitch's face, a mere half-inch beside her lips. Any closer and she would have been able to taste it. Knowing how close she had come to having it in her mouth, Twitch felt a rush of different emotions. She looked down at Valkyrie's cock, then up at her face again, and then swished her tongue to the side of her mouth in order to lick up the little bit of piss that she had been offered.

The salty taste overwhelmed her senses, but the droplet was nowhere near big enough for her to get more than a gentle sensation out of it. As Valkyrie watched with wide eyes, her cock gave a small twitch and grew a little thicker as it did. Twitch shook her head and gave the other woman's cock a gentle slap, prompting Valkyrie to laugh.

"Okay, okay. Damn, girl," she teased, then pulled her pants back up and fastened the belt. Twitch watched her closely, then sat back against the seat that she was in, unsure how she felt about what she had just done. On the one hand, tasting someone else's piss was disgusting, but all the same, she had felt an obligation to have a little dive into the depraved suggestion. Part of her hoped that there had been more of it to taste, while the other was glad that she hadn't been given an opportunity to figure out just how far she was willing to go.

They touched down not long after, giving their thanks to the helicopter pilot as they stepped out into the jungle. The difference between where they were and the sort of place that Twitch would usually find herself during operations was immediate: thick trees, humid weather and the feeling that everything around her was hot and sticky. She could feel the sweat coming already. Truly, her outfit choice hadn't been the smartest, but she pressed on with Valkyrie nonetheless, both of them eager to find their friend as soon as they could.

Twitch stepped carefully between bushes and plants, sighing to herself. "If I'd known how careful I was going to have to be, I would have asked that they send someone else."

"Don't be stupid," Valkyrie replied, "you'll do fine, I'm sure. It's not as dangerous as it looks." She sounded confident in her words, and she was able to back them up with a comparative carelessness as she stepped from one ridge to another, seemingly without flaw, but Twitch was sure that Valkyrie was just making it look easy. She shook her head and, tired of being so careful with her stepping, bravely hopped from one ridge to another just as Valkyrie had been, only for a twig underneath her foot to snap.

All Twitch saw was a thick twig fly up from the ground beneath her, and the next thing she knew, it thwapped between her legs, catching her in the balls. She let out a gasp, then quickly jumped forward to get away from the offending branch before leaning against a tree and letting out a whine.

"Ah! That... that really hurt..." she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly as she threw her hands down to cup her hurting junk.

Valkyrie turned around to look back at her. "What's— oh, damn. You alright?" she asked, sounding concerned. 

"Yeah, I... I think I'm probably fine, it just hurt a lot— fuck..." Twitch muttered, still holding her balls tightly.

Valkyrie rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, then looked around for a better place for them to stop. Once she found one—a fallen log a short walk away, near a clearing in the jungle—she helped Twitch up and over to it, then sat her down. Placing her hands on her hips, Valkyrie looked down at her teammate. "It can't be that bad, can it?" she asked, once again rubbing at the back of her own head.

Twitch panted, then reached up to undo the belt on her pants, just to relieve some of the tension down there. Valkyrie watched, then a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She glanced to the side, shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, then glanced down towards Twitch again with a sigh. "I better... look over it for you, just to make sure that there's no damage. It's the least I can do. It was my fault that it happened, after all..."

"How is it your fault?" Twitch asked, wondering whether Valkyrie was only kicking up a fuss about it because she secretly wanted to get down on her knees and give the Frenchwoman's cock a closer look.

"Well, y'know, just... you wouldn't have tried to be so brash about it if I hadn't been showing off. Does it matter? Just let me give you a hand with it." Twitch felt like Valkyrie had lost subtlety with her wording. She didn't give the American a verbal answer. Rather, she spread her knees apart and gave Valkyrie the access she obviously wanted. After sinking down to her knees, the blonde reached up to pull the zipper of Twitch's pants down, then tugged at the pants themselves, tugging them below the woman's butt and down to her knees. She then shuffled forward, moving between her legs, and as she got close to the member itself the scent of sweat tickled against her nose.

"Wow, it was packed tight in there, huh..." Valkyrie mused, reaching down to cup Twitch's balls gently as she leaned closer. With her other hand, she pulled the woman's pants further and further down, all the way down to her feet, then brought her head so close to Twitch's crotch that she could almost touch her cock and balls with her tongue. Flaccid for the moment, her cock was a fair size, and uncut. Between herself and Valkyrie, she definitely had the smaller cock, and it was a little thinner, too, but the way the foreskin sagged some at the end of the cock gave it a cute quality. 

But it wasn't Twitch's cock that Valkyrie was intending to focus on. After spreading the other woman's legs a little wider, she brought the balls forward in her hand and leaned close, examining them as she did. They felt hot in her hands, and she was careful not to hurt them any more than they already had been as she looked them over. There wasn't any visible damage, but that didn't mean that they didn't hurt. She looked up at Twitch briefly while suppressing a small smirk, then leaned forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the balls, so powerfully that the sound of the gentle suck she gave as she pulled back again was loud enough for Twitch to be able to hear.

The taste on the woman's balls was enough to get Valkyrie's own cock throbbing again—a heavy taste of sweat that washed over her tongue roughly, made saltier by precum that Twitch must have leaked at one point or another. It was wrong to enjoy such a thing, to be so turned on by the taste that she couldn't help going back for another kiss, but Valkyrie didn't allow herself to feel bad about it the way that Twitch might have done if she had been in the same position.

The blonde had been intending to leave it there. Just a little kiss on the balls between friends—it wasn't an uncommon thing in her life—but when she did pull back, looking up at Twitch, she saw the needy look in the other woman's eyes. Behind her balaclava, she had no doubt that Twitch's lips were pursed, a needy look that she had given Valkyrie before, and thus knew what it would lead to. The blonde sighed, reached up to wrap her hand around the base of Twitch's cock, then leaned forward again.

"You know I can't say no to you when you use those eyes on me," Valkyrie sighed, giving Twitch's cock a little squeeze. Twitch raised an eyebrow, apparently unaware what Valkyrie was referring to, but she made no attempt to stop her colleague from holding her cock. In Valkyrie's grasp, the Frenchwoman's cock gave a little twitch, precum slowly building at the opening in her foreskin.

Playing with her balls beforehand hadn't given Twitch an erection, but Valkyrie was determined to change that. As she looked the member over, examining it far more closely than she had the woman's balls, she nosed at the underside to sniff the woman's scent. It was rich, just as Valkyrie had been expecting. Satisfied with the smell, she instead pressed her lips against the base, gave Twitch's cock a small kiss and then slipped her tongue out to give the underside a proper lick. After pressing her tongue right against the bottom, she pulled the muscle up along the underside, all the way to the tip, but then before touching the tip itself she pulled her tongue back into her mouth to savour the sweat and whatever else that had come to coat her exploring tongue. Only once she had swallowed down the sweat and the filth did she lean forward again, use her hand to pull the foreskin back just enough to expose part of the head, and then give the other woman's cock a hard suckle.

Using her tongue, she lapped up all the precum that she could, dipping underneath the foreskin as she did. It was so much hotter under there, and the sweat that had built upon the surface of the cock seemed to be even more plentiful beneath her foreskin. Twitch's cock was growing harder now, meaning that Valkyrie's plan to pull the foreskin back and forth and push her tongue into the resulting cover would be harder to achieve, so instead, she simply pressed her lips against the head and pushed her tongue right up against the urethra.

"You're... oh, my god... your mouth feels so good," Twitch sighed, moving her hand to a tree nearby so that she could support herself as she leaned back.

"You don't need to tell me that. If I could suck my own cock, I would," Valkyrie taunted, before giving the head of Twitch's cock another hard suckle. During the suckle, she slurped up any precum that happened to leak from the tip of the other woman's cock, all-but swished the mixture of sweat and precum around in her mouth and then swallowed it down once the taste didn't feel exciting in her mouth any longer.

With that, the blonde put more focus on the way that she was stroking the other woman's cock. With her spare hand, she pulled Twitch's pants off completely, then slid further between her legs to lean down and accompany that stroking by taking the woman's balls into her mouth. She only pulled the one in at first, giving it a gentle suckle while she stroked the member—now fully hard—up above, but as her desperate sucks pulled less and less sweat from the testicle in her mouth, she pulled the other one inside along the first to compensate.

For a moment, as Valkyrie suckled hard on both of Twitch's balls at once, the Frenchwoman was greeted with the sight of her cock laying against Valkyrie's face, no doubt hot and heavy against her head. It made her want to take a more dominant approach, but it would have been a shame to cut Valkyrie's efforts short before she had been able to see them through to their end. As if her life depended on it, Valkyrie suckled hard at both of the balls then pulled back, licking another stripe of saliva along the length of Twitch's cock. Desperate for more depraved sweat to swallow down, she dipped below the balls to lick along Twitch's taint, swaying her tongue back and forth while the firm grip she had on the woman's cock continued to aid her up-and-down stroking.

Precum leaked down onto her head, but she was already too occupied with the nastier taste, slurping and sucking up every ounce of sweat and filth that she could find, leading all the way down to Twitch's ass. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Twitch asked when Valkyrie's tongue finally made contact with her behind, but the look that Valkyrie gave her a moment later made it seem as if it had been a stupid question. There was no chance on Earth that Valkyrie would pull back now, even if they had been found by enemy soldiers. Somehow, Twitch knew, Valkyrie would have found a way to both lick her ass and fight off enemy combatants at the same time. After all, nobody could share stories about just how depraved Valkyrie was if they were dead, or in Twitch's case, if they were so sexually satisfied that they didn't feel the need to.

Her tongue pushed deep between Twitch's tight cheeks, running around the rim for a moment until the taste lost its edge, after which Valkyrie pushed her tongue into the hole itself. Twitch let out a moan, threw her head back and humped up against Valkyrie's hand, then down against her face, unable to choose between the two pleasurable sensations.

"God, you're gonna... I'm gonna cum soon," Twitch announced. Although she had been enjoying the new tastes down at Twitch's asshole, Valkyrie pulled back and lifted her head up, letting Twitch sit down properly against the log again while she stroked her cock with a renewed vigour and took the tip into her mouth. She glanced up at the other woman's face, probed her cock's urethra with her tongue again and moaned against the head, desperate for the cum she had been promised. Valkyrie's spare hand moved down to grope at her own chest from the outside of her shirt, and with that desperate sight in her mind, Twitch finally came, thrusting against Valkyrie's hand and mouth as she did.

Rope after rope of pent-up cum blasted into Valkyrie's mouth, splashing against her tongue at first until her mouth was too full of the sticky jizz for her tongue to stay unsubmerged any longer. As her mouth filled, Valkyrie pulled back from Twitch's cock and took the rest of her load on her face, though at that point there wasn't much of a load left to speak off. Two final splats of cum caught her on the chin, and with that Twitch had nothing more left to give. All the same, the Frenchwoman wasn't present any longer, she was still reeling from such an intense orgasm. After thinking on it for a moment, Valkyrie moved up to press her lips against Twitch's, forcing a deep kiss onto the other woman.

Twitch, too surprised to pull away, could only kiss back, opening her mouth for Valkyrie. Valkyrie then pushed Twitch's own cum into her mouth, sharing what she had about equally, and only pulled back once she was satisfied with their kiss.

"There. That about makes us even, right?" Valkyrie asked as she moved to her feet.

Twitch swallowed the cum in her mouth, not even able to spare the attention to figure out how it had tasted, then nodded. "M-More than even. You didn't even have to—" she tried to say, but Valkyrie had already turned around and was on her way towards their destination. Twitch quickly shuffled her clothes back into place and moved to her feet, heading off after Valkyrie before the blonde had a chance to leave her behind.

As they walked, the taste of Twitch's cum sat in her mouth. She wished that she had been given a better opportunity to taste it, rather than half-heartedly swallowing it down as Valkyrie pushed it into her mouth post-orgasm. She sighed to herself, but Valkyrie seemed too distracted to notice. As Twitch looked down towards the other woman's crotch, she realised why; even though it had been tucked down one of her legs, the boner in Valkyrie's pants was still obvious. Twitch let out a small chuckle, prompting Valkyrie to finally look over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What're you looking at?" Valkyrie asked as if she needed to.

"Well, you spent all that time making sure that I felt good. I was wondering if you wanted to stop for a little bit so that I can return the favour," Twitch replied.

Valkyrie looked as if she might have been tempted to say yes, but as the two of them walked, they heard a scream from somewhere nearby. The two of them hurried over towards the source, finding themselves at the very same safe house that they had been heading towards in the first place—the scream seemed to have come from inside. Pulling out their weapons, the two of them hurried up a set of outside stairs leading to the house's door, set themselves up at either side of the door, and then Valkyrie kicked the door open, both women bursting into the room before anyone on the inside would be able to react.

Unfortunately, what awaited them on the other side of the now-destroyed door was surprising enough for them to have lost their hypothetical advantage.

Caveira stood a few feet away from them, faced to the side. A woman—the source of the screaming, apparently—stood before her, bent over the house's one table. She had Caveira's thick cock deep in her ass, and there didn't seem to be any lube involved. Both of the other operatives winced at the sight, but they couldn't deny the twitches in their cocks as they thought about what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of such a brutal fucking.

The moment after the door had been kicked open, Caveira had slammed her hips all the way into the woman she had been fucking and reached down to grab her gun. After picking it up, she had aimed it at the other two operatives, with all three of them in stunned silence as they realised what had just happened. The woman Caveira had been fucking, apparently not wanting to get gangbanged by the three of them, took her opportunity to quickly slip out from beneath the Brazilian, pull her clothes back on and run out of the house, to which Caveira let out a defeated sigh.

"I had been so close," she grumbled, turning towards the other two, her hard cock pointing out in front of her as she did; apparently, the surprise hadn't been enough to deter her cock from its erect state, and what a cock it was, though neither Twitch nor Valkyrie could see it very closely at that moment. "Did you have to interrupt? Don't your countries have any policies for not entering a room when someone is in the middle of getting their dick wet?"

"How were we supposed to know?" Twitch asked. "It's not like we could see you going at it from the outside, all we had to go on was the screaming we heard, and if it had been you..."

"If it had been me, there wouldn't have been any screaming," Caveira replied, shaking her head. As she spoke, there was a flush on her cheeks. Even though she was brave enough to show off her cock the way that she was, apparently she felt a little embarrassed. With a sigh, she reached up to pinch her nose. "No, you're right, that was probably what I'd do, too, I just... wish you hadn't interrupted. It's the first time in a long time that I was able to fuck an ass that tight, and who knows when the next time will be?" Another heavy sigh escaped the Brazilian operative, and then she leaned back against the table behind her. "It's nice to see the two of you, anyway."

Valkyrie gave a knowing nod, then apologised, before moving up beside Caveira. Twitch did the same, though instead of moving alongside Caveira she stopped in front of her, prompting both of the other women to wonder what she was doing. Her intentions became clear a moment later when she reached down to grab onto Caveira's cock, giving it a teasing stroke that helped it maintain its rigid form. There was a teasing expression on Twitch's face as she did, and while Valkyrie looked at her with a confused expression, in turn, the one on Caveira's face was one of arousal, her lips slightly parted as she gave Twitch a dark gaze.

"You know what you're doing, yes?" Caveira asked, her cock throbbing gently in Twitch's grip.

"You could say so," Twitch replied, giving the other woman a sheepish grin. She closed her eyes, and Caveira took that as her opportunity to take things a step further. If Twitch wanted to tease her? Fine. That was fine, but the Frenchwoman was going to pay for it in full. She reached her hand up and placed it against Twitch's shoulder, then, with force, pushed the woman down onto her knees, right in front of the cock she had just been teasing. As she did, her cock fell out of Twitch's grip, but her face was so close to it that Twitch could already smell the Brazilian's sweat-stench.

Given the chance to view the Brazilian operator's dick up close, Twitch could feel her mouth-watering. It was as hard as could be, and the head had a watery shine to it that could have been precum, or it could have been spit—the only lubrication available, of course—or it could have been sweat. Twitch didn't know, but she was eager to find out. The head sat at the top of a thick shaft, pulsating gently even when Twitch's hand wasn't wrapped around it anymore. The shaft wasn't quite as thick as Valkyrie's, but it was definitely longer, able to reach deeper inside. It was no mystery why Caveira had a reputation for being one of the best lays in their squad.

Beneath her cock, two large balls sat waiting for something to be done with them. Twitch wondered whether they were simply large naturally, or whether they were only large because of the sheer amount of cum inside them. She couldn't wait to find out. They looked succulent, each begging for Twitch to take them into her mouth and work them over. Suffice it to say, she was planning to do exactly that, but as it turned out, she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"If you can look at it, you can fucking suck it," Caveira commented, slapping her thick cock down against Twitch's face. The sweat and precum and filth soaked into her balaclava, leaving it even stickier than it had been before, but Twitch got the message. She reached up to wrap her hand around the base of Caveira's cock, only for the Brazilian to reach down and pull her hand away again. "I don't think so," she said, shaking her head. "Use your mouth. I want my cock and balls spit-shined by the time you're done with them." Caveira had no command over either of the other two operatives, but Twitch felt obligated to follow her command all the same.

Leaning up, she latched her lips onto the tip of Caveira's cock and gave it a hard suckle, sucking free whatever filth sat there. As it turned out, the taste of the woman she had been fucking's ass still coated the member, giving it a harsh taste that Twitch might have wanted to get out of her mouth if only she wasn't so fucking turned on. Between her own legs, her cock was as hard as could be, and Valkyrie seemed to be in a similar state, but her focus right then was on Caveira's cock, no matter how badly she wanted to be able to taste both of them at once. The scent of sweat filled her lungs once again, just as it had when Valkyrie had pulled her cock out earlier. It made her want to clean it, to suck down every ounce of sweat and filth that she could, both to know that she had done a good job and because she felt a slut like her deserved all of that and more—deserved whatever filthy ideas Caveira had for her.

She sucked the taste of the woman's ass from the head, then leaned down to run her lips along the underside. Before leaving the head, her tongue had dipped underneath the foreskin that covered part of Caveira's cock, and she had gotten a hint of just how strong the taste of sweat was on Caveira. She had been out here in the jungle for a while already, had she been able to take even a single shower in that time? Probably not, Twitch thought. The idea that she was going to be licking up god knows how long's worth of sweat and filth sent a shiver along her spine and a throb through her cock. Even before she made her way down to the base of the member, she already felt cock-drunk.

As she reached the bottom, she gave a kiss against the underside and then pressed her nose up against it, her tongue swishing from side to side, collecting up all the sweat that it could. The taste of the woman's ass was still pretty prominent along the shaft, but at the base and further down below, there was none to be found, and it was those areas that Twitch craved, with no other taste standing between her and the fruits of Caveira's hard work. She lapped at the salty skin as she made her way down to the balls themselves, then pressed her face against them for a moment to appreciate just how full they were. Warm, too. Fuck. Her cock was throbbing. She could feel it pulsating up against her pants, probably leaking precum, too. Why did it turn her on so much to act like a lust-crazed slut?

With Caveira's own cock throbbing against her face, Twitch dipped her head down lower and gave the balls a lick. The taste was even stronger down here, an overpowering taste of salty sweat. Fuck, it made Twitch's mind feel numb. It was as if she couldn't focus on anything else. Now that she'd had a taste of it, she wanted nothing but, even if it made her look like a total whore in the eyes of her peers. As they looked down at her, she got the impression that they already felt she was little more than one, but they were both turned on all the same—Valkyrie had even begun gently stroking herself as she looked down at Twitch, watching the way that the Frenchwoman indulged in her darkest desires.

Caveira, apparently tired of Twitch merely licking her balls, began to hump back and forth, grinding her meat against the woman's face. Twitch did nothing to stop her and even moaned as the thick shaft ground atop her face over and over. Precum continued to leak from the tip of her cock, dripping down onto Twitch's balaclava. "Hah... you're making such a mess of yourself. I bet that balaclava stinks of me already. I'm definitely gonna cum on it once you bring me to climax."

Twitch had to resist the urge to stroke herself, knowing that a punishment no doubt awaited her if she gave in to temptation and did it. As Valkyrie watched on, she milked precum from her own cock into one of her hands, then reached over to give Caveira's cock a stroke with the precum as lubrication, letting it mix with the fluids already there. As Caveira looked over at her, the same lustful expression sat on her face, and a moment later she leaned over to lock lips with the blonde, all while Twitch continued to satisfy Caveira's thick member.

As the two made out with one another, Valkyrie reached her hand over to open Caveira's top, then slipped a hand up to grope at her chest. As she did, she moved behind her fellow operative and slid her cock up between the cheeks of her ass. Already hard, Valkyrie's member, which was the thickest of the three by far, could almost stretch along the entire length of Caveira's behind. Seeing as it didn't have foreskin like the other two, the head was on display entirely, bulbous and purple. Precum leaked from the tip, dripping down into Caveira's crack, which only served to make the light humping motion Valkyrie was performing even easier for her.

"Someone's excited," Caveira moaned softly, moving one hand against the back of Valkyrie's head while the other pressed against the back of Twitch's, and in faux-control of the both of them, she gave Valkyrie another deep kiss on the lips. Valkyrie held that kiss for a few, long moments before eventually pulling back.

"How could I not be?" Valkyrie asked as she wrapped a hand around the base of her own member and began to push the head up against Caviera's asshole—though she teased, she never actually pushed inside, though the sweat and precum coating the both of them would probably have served as enough lubrication for her to do so. Both Valkyrie and Caveira looked down at Twitch's face, each biting their lip.

"You're gonna give her a nice big facial, right?" Valkyrie asked, giving soft humps against Caveira's behind.

"That's the plan," the Brazilian operative responded, biting at the inside of her own bottom lip as she watched Twitch's helpless expression. She couldn't take it any longer. Reaching down, she slipped both hands against the back of Twitch's head and pulled her up, placing her cock against the tip of the Frenchwoman's lips. Her member was so worked up that she was practically shooting precum against Twitch's lips, but before she came to her eventual orgasm she wanted to have some fun with the woman's throat. She both pushed her hips forward and pulled at Twitch's head, slipping the thick cock into her mouth. It didn't take her long to bottom out, the tip of her uncut cock pressing right up against the back of her throat.

Twitch moaned against the cock in her mouth, and with how horny she was, she couldn't hold back her urge to masturbate any longer. Reaching down, she pulled her own pants open and wrapped her hand around her cock, stroking in the same rhythm as Caveira's fucking of her face. She felt the woman's balls fly up against her chin with each thrust, and whenever the entire cock was buried inside her mouth she could taste the sweat and the precum and the presence of that other woman's ass... fuck, it was all so much. Twitch's own cock was throbbing, and a part of her wondered whether she would be brought to her own orgasm before Caveira even had a chance to blow a load down her throat.

That turned out to not be the case. Giving one final, hard thrust against Twitch's mouth, Caveira pulled back from her mouth and wrapped a hand around her own cock, the other staying at the back of Twitch's head to make sure that she couldn't pull away. Twitch panted, her breath hot against the underside of Caveira's cock, and the same feeling in reverse while the head of the thick, pulsating member twitched and spurted precum. Then, the orgasm began, and thick ropes of hot jizz flew straight across Twitch's face, landing first at her forehead and running all the way down to her chin. Three long ones, one at each side and one at the middle, and then a few smaller ropes followed suit. By the end of Caveira's well-needed orgasm, she had but a dribble left to give, which she squeezed out of her own cock with a firm stroke right into Twitch's open, panting mouth.

Twitch swallowed, then opened her mouth again, tongue hanging out as she did.

"Fuck, you look hot like that," Caveira muttered. Valkyrie nodded in agreement, a stray finger running down to press against Caveira's behind. As she pushed past the rim with that single finger, she began to sway the digit back and forth. She never dipped any further than the first knuckle, but that was enough to get the Brazilian operative cooing.

"Mmn. You're gonna drive me crazy doing that," she sighed, laying her head back against Valkyrie's shoulder, and then she felt a familiar feeling: her bladder was full. It was normal for her to have to pee after sex, but... she didn't want to interrupt the fun just to go empty her bladder. ...maybe she wouldn't have to.

"Open your mouth," she told Twitch, prompting the cum-covered Frenchwoman to raise an eyebrow behind her balaclava. Her face was already sticky with cum, what was Caveira planning to do next? By now, the meat of the sandwich's dick had fully softened, and with a hand wrapped around her member, she aimed it towards Twitch's mouth. "Hope you're thirsty," she teased, vaguely, and then a moment later, a sudden spurt of liquid caught Twitch's eye.

She managed to shut her eye quick enough for none of the piss to hit her eyeball directly, and she soon shut the other one just to be safe. A cautionary sniff confirmed it: Caveira was pissing on her face. The thick and pungent smell of salty piss was one she wouldn't soon mistake, and not just because it turned her on beyond belief. She kept her mouth open, eagerly awaiting the moment that some of the stinky urine would seep into her mouth, and before long, she got her chance.

It dribbled in slowly at first, just a little splash that happened to fly in the right direction after Caveira's powerful stream had struck her cheek, but after that initial taste, Caveira aimed right for Twitch's mouth, giving her the mouthful of dirty piss that the Frenchwoman desired. Twitch's cock throbbed harder than ever before, and she resumed masturbating, which she had paused when Caveira had given her that massive facial earlier. She even reached up to coat her hand in some of the piss on her face so that she could use Caveira's piss to masturbate, something which Caveira herself couldn't help but laugh at.

"Look at this dirty little whore. How is she supposed to help us on the battlefield? All the enemy would have to do is drop their pants and she would be on them, even if they're only dropping them to use the bathroom," Caveira sneered.

"You're one to talk," Valkyrie teased, pressing the head of her cock up against the other operative's asshole once again. Caveira had no retort to that, so she didn't even try to formulate one. Swaying her hips back and forth, she gave Twitch a healthy piss facial but noted that the Frenchwoman never actually swallowed any of it down.

"What's wrong with it?" Caveira asked. "Is my piss not good enough for you? Drink it." Twitch opened one of her eyes to look up at the woman, then shut it again right away, moved closer to the pissing meat and began to swallow that which landed in her mouth. The taste had already been bad enough on her tongue, but it felt even worse sliding down her throat—a punishment that she didn't think she had earned, and yet it felt blissful to experience it all the same. Apparently, she was something of a masochist. After swallowing down the first mouthful, she realised that she would probably have an easier time doing so if she kept swallowing in small bursts so that the taste couldn't overwhelm her as much, and so for the last few moments of Caveira's long piss, that's exactly what she did, swallowing down ounce after ounce until the other operative had no piss left to give her.

And then Twitch let out a moan, her own cock twitching as she spurted off into the air, most of her orgasm landing on her own hand afterwards. Such a mess she had made.

Without the fear of getting any more piss in her eyes, she opened them, then looked down at herself. God, she really had made a mess, but she was still turned on. While the other two operatives watched on, she reached her hand up to lick her hand clean, lapping up every bit of cum and dried piss that coated it. Suffice it to say, Caviera's cock was hard again by the time she had finished.

After watching Twitch do something so debaucherous, Valkyrie couldn't hold herself back any longer. She reached down to grab onto Caveira's arms, then held the woman still as she thrust her hips forward and finally thrust her thick cock into Caveira's ass. With Valkyrie's cock being as thick as it was, and the American operative showing no care whatsoever as to whether her rough entrance would hurt Caveira, the recipient couldn't help but let out a rough grunt.

"How like an American to enter so roughly," Caveira teased, only for Valkyrie to wrap her arms tight around her and stop the Brazilian from escaping.

"Don't act like you're not loving it. You act all tough, but you're about to melt. I can feel it." Valkyrie could feel her own cock twitching with need. There was no turning back for her, even if it meant facing punishment from Caveira once she was finished.

Twitch, watching the two of them go at it, figured that now would be the best time for her to remove herself from the situation. It didn't seem like either of them was going to back down, and keeping herself in the middle of them would be an easy way to get two cocks up her ass at the same time—fun as that sounded, she didn't want to have trouble walking for the rest of the mission. She pulled a chair from the table Caveira had been fucking that other woman over and sat in the corner of the room, watching the other two go at it.

Once she was sure that Caveira wouldn't try to escape, Valkyrie reached down to grab onto her wrists again. There was a grin on her face as she gave hard humps, burying herself over halfway into Caveira's tight ass each time. "Is this your first time taking a cock in your ass?" she asked, grinning widely.

"You wish," Caveira responded, huffing through each hard thrust as if they were taking their toll on her... which probably wasn't too far from the truth. "You'd love that, wouldn't you? To feel as if I was your first... as if you were claiming me," she muttered, sighing to herself as her cock began to grow hard again.

"What can I say? I like being the one to break a future anal-slut in." The smug tone with which Valkyrie was speaking pissed Caveira off to no end, but given the way that she had just been treating Twitch, she couldn't deny that she deserved it, at least to a certain extent. As the two of them fell silent—aside from the occasional grunts and moans, that is—Valkyrie focused more on her rhythm, wanting to bring Caveira to at least another two orgasms before she busted her own nut. It was a lofty goal, but she had the skills to back it up, having fucked more than a few asses since she had begun working with the other operatives.

A hard, deep thrust each time, pushing the thick circumcised member even deeper into Caveira's tight hole. It wouldn't be long before she was able to bury herself balls deep inside, Valkyrie knew, and she couldn't wait. Each moment she spent without being able to feel that tight ass pulsating around the entirety of her shaft felt like a moment wasted... but the sweet sound of Caveira's grunting each time that Valkyrie's hips gave the occasional slap against her behind was more than enough to tide Valkyrie over.

"L... Let me masturbate," Caveira demanded, prompting Valkyrie to smirk. Between her legs, Caveira's cock was rock hard, dripping precum onto the ground and in desperate need of attention—a glance around to Caveira's front side confirmed as much for the dominant and smug Valkyrie.

"You think I'd let you do that? Not a chance. If you're gonna cum, you're gonna cum from me fucking your ass as hard as I can, are we clear?" Valkyrie's tone was just as demanding as Caveira's had been, and she wasn't about to let up. A particularly hard thrust allowed her to bury her cock all the way inside Caveira's behind, and from there it was only a matter of time until she was able to give the other operative that sweet, anal-only orgasm that Valkyrie craved to give her. She chose a different angle, began to thrust up from a lower position and then resumed her hard and fast rhythm, her own balls swinging up to smack against Caveira's with each deep thrust.

After every thrust, Caveira's moans grew louder and louder. She squirmed in the other woman's grip and tried her best to get free, but Valkyrie had no intentions of letting her. She kept Caveira held in place, hard cock ramming up against her ass. "I-I can't take it anymore..." Caveira moaned, laying her head back as her cock twitched, a familiar feeling of pleasure running along its untouched length. She couldn't cum. That would be submissive, and if there was one thing that she wasn't, it was submissive. Don't cum. Don't cum. Don't cum. She repeated the line to herself over and over again as if it would help her avoid that which she knew was coming. Why did getting fucked in the ass have to feel so fucking good?

As she grit her teeth and drool flew from her lips, she succumbed to the orgasm that she had no chance of stopping. Spurt after spurt of pent-up cum flew from her cock, and across the room, Twitch couldn't help but smile to herself—it felt good to see Caveira be put into such a submissive position, especially considering just how roughly the woman had been with her before. She contemplated heading across the room to help Valkyrie dominate her, but opted against it, for now at least.

Valkyrie gave one last, hard thrust deep into Caveira, and then held herself balls deep inside her while the Brazilian operative shamefully came. Valkyrie even went as far as to lift her off the ground, all-but impaling the woman on her cock. Caveira's mind went numb, and then as her orgasm ended, punctuated by one last dribble of cum that ran down her cock and balls before dribbling onto the floor, she looked down at the ground, panting and covered in sweat. "...alright, you made your point. You can let me go n—"

As if she had been waiting for Caveira to say those words, Valkyrie swung the woman around and bent her over the same desk that Caveira had bent that other woman over a mere half an hour prior. Valkyrie was surprisingly strong, Caveira thought to herself and was able to keep the woman pressed down against the table even as she squirmed and tried to escape in order to establish her own dominance over the situation (she had already been made a fool out of once, after all).

Taking advantage of the new position, Valkyrie lifted her foot up onto the table and began to thrust down against Caveira. The position itself already made sure that the other operative couldn't move her arms, and so all there was left for Valkyrie to do was hold her down, which she did with one hand while the other groped and squeezed at Caveira's behind. She became fascinated with the noises that the other operative would make whenever she buried herself to the hilt inside her tight ass and began to grind back and forth, the tip of her needy cock twitching madly. Sometimes, it was a moan of pleasure, and other times it was a small grunt. Occasionally, it was a whine. All of them were an immense turn-on for Valkyrie, who realised pretty soon that she'd have to pause for a bit if she wanted to be able to give Caveira the long, hard fucking she deserved.

As such, she pulled out, then dropped down onto her knees. Wrapping her arms around Caveira's legs, she planted her face between the cheeks of her ass and pushed her tongue into the operative's behind. Another whine of pleasure rang out. Valkyrie watched as Caveira attempted to push herself up—when it looked as if she might be able to get a grip on herself, Valkyrie pushed her tongue as deep into the already-well-fucked hole as she could, then watched as the other woman collapsed down onto the table again.

Caveira's asshole tasted of sweat and precum, two different tones of salty that mixed together deliciously. Valkyrie was there to bring Caveira closer to her next orgasm and give herself a break in the process, but it helped that the taste was so alluring. She ignored her own cock as it twitched between her legs, eager for more stimulation. She would reward herself for her patience, of course, but she knew that the longer she held out, the better it would feel.

Dipping her tongue deep, she thrashed it around inside Caveira, eventually reaching one of her hands around to stroke the other woman's cock as she rimmed her. Her focus had been on pleasuring Caveira at first, but as she grew hungrier for the tasty hole she was devouring, she couldn't help but slip her lips up against the rim and suck hard, so hard that Caveira once again collapsed against the table after having lifted herself up not in an attempt to escape, but rather an attempt to offset some of the adrenaline that she was feeling.

After that, though, Valkyrie couldn't take it any longer. She moved to her feet and gave Caveira's ass a rough slap, then lined her cock up with the other woman's ass again. Freshly tongue-fucked, the saliva there was enough for her to slam her entire length in at once, and for good measure, she reached forward to grab onto Caveira's hair. It was as she wondered what the woman's face must look like at that moment—disgruntled and flushed, no doubt—that another idea came to her. Valkyrie whistled in Twitch's direction.

"Hey, you haven't peed yet, right? You wanna give this bitch a taste of her own medicine?" the American asked Twitch, a grin on her face as she did. It was true that Twitch's bladder was still full, and she did want to return the favour for earlier, so, with her hard cock still in her hand, she moved over towards Caveira, shoving her cock right in the Brazilian operative's face. She wasn't fully hard yet, so she still had to pull her foreskin back in order for the bulb-like head of her cock to be revealed. Although Caveira had been too cockdrunk to hear much of what Valkyrie had been saying moments ago, she knew as soon as Twitch pointed her cock at her face what was about to happen, and... she opened her mouth, accepting the prospect without even a minor complaint.

Twitch raised an eyebrow, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She moved her hand to the back of Caveira's head and held onto her softening pipe with the other, then told Caveira to open her mouth before letting loose a stream of piss—the smell was strong enough to tickle both Twitch and Valkyrie's noses. Between the dehydration and the fact that all she'd had to drink in the last couple of hours was Caveira's piss, her urine must have been strong, but Caveira accepted it into her mouth all the same. She tried to look as if she wasn't happy about it, probably because she didn't want the other two to think any less of her (or to think that they could get away with doing something like this a second time), but there was no hiding the heavy swallows that she gave each time her mouth filled up with hot, bitter, rancid, salty piss.

When Twitch's bladder emptied, she gave her dick a small shake, the last specks of piss splattering against Caveira's tongue, then headed back to her chair to watch the other two go at it for a little while longer. Valkyrie smirked, the scent of piss that wafted up from Caveira's face making for an even more arousing time. Reaching down, she grabbed onto Caveira's legs and then lifted them up onto the table, spreading the other operative's ass wide for herself. She was going to go all out now, she decided. She was going to go all out and then fill this tight fucking ass with her cum.

She made no attempt to hold Caveira against the table any longer, but it seemed like the Brazilian had no intentions of moving anyway if she even could. For her part, she merely laid there, her face pressed against the table, drooling onto the wood. Both of Valkyrie's hands set against her ass, and with hard thrusts, she brought herself closer and closer to climax. "Always walking around like you own the place when you've got this tight! Fucking! Ass! Inside your pants," Valkyrie moaned, punctuating each of her shouted words with a hard thrust. Each brought a moan from the practically unconscious Caveira. Valkyrie had a sudden urge to see the woman's face, and so, in her last moments before orgasm, she rolled Caveira over onto her back and lifted her legs up to lay them over her shoulders.

"I'm gonna cum! Right in your tight fucking ass!" Valkyrie shouted. Caveira, still barely able to open her eyes, managed a moan of pleasure in response, and then with one final, hard thrust, Valkyrie buried herself balls deep inside Caveira's ass, held on tight to her legs and let out a long groan of pleasure as she emptied her pent-up balls straight into the other operative's bowels. The thick ropes of cum that fired deep inside Caveira were so plentiful that Valkyrie swore she could hear them, but she wouldn't ask Twitch to confirm just in-case it wasn't true.

Valkyrie felt as if she had emptied her balls by the time she stopped pumping cum into Caveira's ass. Her cock, a lot limper than it had been when she first pushed it inside, popped out, and with it dribbled some of the cum she'd just bust up there.

It took a few, long minutes of recovery before the three of them were ready to head out. Limping as she walked, Caveira cast a stare of daggers at Valkyrie as they walked down the stairs leading up to the house and called for evac. She could still feel the cum deep inside her when they paused at the bottom, waiting for a chopper to come and pick them up.

"I'll get you back for that, you know," Caveira insisted, prompting Valkyrie to chuckle. "I promise you, I will."

"You're welcome to try. I wouldn't mind having another go at that tight ass of yours," Valkyrie responded, giving Caveira a wink as she did. Twitch gave Valkyrie a tap on the chest as a warning, after which all three of them fell silent. Twitch then sniffed.

"We smell horrible. How are we going to explain this?" she asked.

"We're in the jungle. I don't think we need to explain it," Valkyrie responded, though they didn't have any time to contemplate any further before the chopper arrived. Caveira was the first to board at Valkyrie's insistence—they didn't want her running off again—and as Caveira climbed up onto the helicopter, Valkyrie gave her ass a teasing spank, knowing that she was making her eventual rematch with Caveira all the more difficult as she did.

After Valkyrie boarded, Twitch got ready to join them, then noticed the chopper's pilot giving her an odd look as she did. It was only when she sat down on her seat inside that she realised she was still wearing the piss-and-cum coated balaclava. As a flush flashed over her face, she pulled the headgear off, then examined it. "...ugh, I'm gonna have to get a new one."


End file.
